


Leave a Message

by Stephicness



Series: Droobles and Drabbles [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Post-it Notes, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: So Ardyn found out that Ravus's arm is magnetic...





	

Ravus one day is seen taking a nap on the couch in his office. But for some reason, it’s when everyone ends up needing him. A busy day, but having spent the night before working until dawn, it was hardly a time where Ravus could keep his face from retaining it's usually 'chipper' demeanor. As chipper as the resting bitch-face could be. So there he resides, sprawled out on the couch with his coat over him and his metal arm resting over his chest as he rested.

Ardyn comes in first, looking down at the sleeping commander. Oh? Ravus was sleeping? At a time like this when he legitimately needed to talk to Ravus, rather than wanted to. He knew he was an annoyance to the commander, but this time it was for a legitimate reason: their dinner date later that evening. Well, it was more of a dinner 'meeting,' in Ravus's words, but Ardyn digresses. He merely shrugs, sticking his list of essential things for their ‘dinner meeting’ onto the commander’s arm with a small magnet before leaving.

Aranea comes in a bit later, going to give the commander her field report, but seeing he’s still asleep. The hell? Ravus actually looked kind of pleasant when he slept. Not pissed off or anything. Huh... She pulled out her cell phone for a moment, snapping a picture of the sleeping commander before she literally takes her entire folder and begins to put it onto his arm with the heavy duty magnets from Ravus’s desk onto him -- paper by paper -- before going back to her ship. 

Loqi comes in as well with a diagram of the new Magitek armors and mechs, but following in suit,. He tasks a picture of him, a selfie or two as well, before he tucks the high commander in more and puts the maps onto Ravus’s shoulder and palm and skips along to return back to the magitek repairs.

Ravus ends up waking up with all of these papers and notes attached to his arm from everyone in the goddamn barracks. He holds out his arm, waving it a bit and looking like a one-winged bird like that awful chancellor’s hideous attire. He ends up frowning, but finds himself too lazy to remove them all just yet. So he sits up with his arm stretched outwards, reading each one of the notes and papers one by one to slowly wake himself and take it slow.


End file.
